


His Death Glare

by LilyofTheValleys



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/M, Vulgar Language, near rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofTheValleys/pseuds/LilyofTheValleys
Summary: A spin off TMBTU AU. Goku forbids Bulla to go to a party but she goes anyway. He is furious with her.





	His Death Glare

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I am back at it again at another fic dedicated to my beloved friend Kakarotto's Princess. We decided to have a gift exchange this time around where we wrote a sister fic to each other with a similar title and theme.
> 
> This fic is set in the same universe as my TMTBU AU fic whereby Goku has a daughter and the evil Saiyans never came to conquer Earth.
> 
> WARNINGS: language, explicit smut scenes, near rape/non con situation, other sensitive themes that might offend, etc. Read at your own risk.

His Death Glare

She had always been a little afraid of him for as long as she could remember. It wasn't a full blown out fear that left her cowering whenever she saw him or interacted with him but it was there and she was aware of it. Her fear wasn't a constant thing though. Sometimes she would come by his house and she felt absolutely nothing but pure joy and not a single hint of fear.

The first time Bulla discovered how scary Son Goku could be was when she was about six years old. She was playing with her best friends Vivi and Pan at the park's playground and Goku was the one watching over them. Vivi, his daughter was playing in the sand box, while Pan was hanging off of the monkey bars. Bulla herself was contemplating getting into the sand box with her plush doll, Lamby, when a couple of boys pushed Vivi down and started to make fun of her. One boy sat on top of Vivi and grabbed at her collar, pulling her face to him while he screamed into her face while the other cheered on his friend.

'You're sooooo ugly and stupid!' he barked into her face.

Bulla had been so angry that she had rushed to rescue Vivi. She screamed at him to stop, stomping her tiny foot into the sand while her hand still clutched onto her Lamby.

'You get off her right now, you big bully!' Bulla cried out, glaring at the boy who was now smacking Vivi's head with his hands. But his friend got in her way, smacking his fist into his hand threateningly.

Pan who had heard the commotion was already running towards the sandbox, fists already balled up and ready should there be need to get physical.

Goku, however, had beat her to it. He had used Instant Transmission to get to where the boy sat straddling his daughter within a blink of an eye, towering over the obnoxious kid. His face was pulled into what looked like the most menacing scowl there ever was and when all of the children looked upon that face, they all fell into a hushed silence. Bulla remembered becoming very shocked and scared when she'd looked up into Vivi's daddy's face. She had trembled a bit, tears welling up in her eyes and she'd held onto Lamby even more closely.

'I'm giving you three seconds to get off of my daughter, boy,' he warned, his voice sounded nothing like the familiar jovial one Bulla was used to.

'One...Two...'

And before Goku could finish counting, the boy had yelped, got up off Vivi and sped off like a dog with its tail caught on fire. Bulla thought she'd heard a little sob as he ran away.

Goku's face had remained in that fearsome expression for a minute before he turned to look at the three little girls and his fierce look melted away to reveal a sweet smile.

'You okay, squirt?' he asked Vivi, gently, bending down to pick her up.

'I-I'm ok-okay...' Vivi stammered. She, too, had later confided in her two best friends that she had been shit scared of her father for that split second.

That had been just one of the very few times when Bulla had seen the other side of Goku. In those moments, he was like an entirely different person. A much more fearsome man, a frighteningly overpowered creature who had enough strength to destroy the planet in just his pinky finger. Death glare in place, and his mouth pulled back in a grimace, the aura surrounding him was palpable. It was in those moments, Bulla would forget that he was the same kind, jovial man who would watch over them every once in a while and take them out to play in the park or teach them how to fish. It was in those moments, Bulla would see the darker, more ruthless side of Goku...Moments when she was reminded of his status as the universe's mightiest warrior. Moments where he showed that incredible battle prowess and she was left speechless with awe...and that small tiny bit of fear.

And that was before they mated...Their mating was something that had occurred in the spur of the moment although both had been affected by their imprinting on each other for nearly a year before the mating actually took place. It had been more than a little frightening, what with her being only sixteen and he so much older than that.

When Goku had taken her roughly for the first time on the kitchen floor of his home on Mount Paozu, Bulla had certainly been more than a little afraid. She was a virgin and completely inexperienced so when he'd torn her clothes, ripped her panties apart and brutally thrust himself into her without pause she had been terrified. It had hurt a lot at first but then it also started transforming into something that felt so utterly delicious, she was left gasping for more. Goku later told her that he could actually smell her fear of him and that it turned him on something fierce...

'Not as much as your smile does though...Or your sweet little giggles...Those make my cock harden faster than the speed of light,' he had told her, chuckling in amusement at her beet red face.

Bulla wasn't used to men or boys being so blunt with her...Especially when it came to sex but it seemed Goku's honest and true nature wasn't only reserved for normal interactions. He was open about everything sexual with her too...

Goku wasn't kidding when he said her smile could turn him on. Once, when they were alone in his house, he'd taken her tiny hand in his and placed it right on his then flaccid cock. He'd told her to smile and when she blushed and presented him with one of her sweet smiles, his cock stirred to life instantly in her hand and within seconds, she'd had it fully erected in her small hand, the girth of it so wide she could barely get her fingers to properly wrap around it. He was still wearing his pants when he got her to do this but it was just one of the millions of instances where Goku had seduced her. He was always doing that, seducing her, touching her, kissing her...His lust for her seemed insatiable...But Bulla loved everything that he did to her.

And once they were mated and he had given his mark on her neck and she had given him hers, that small fear Bulla had for him seemed to have dimmed even more. She was rarely ever afraid of her mate anymore. Even when he was being particularly aggressive with her during their lovemaking, Bulla knew that he would never really hurt her. She also found herself enjoying every single little thing he did to her so the fear slowly faded away as time went by.

There were still these rare moments though...Moments in which she'd again be reminded that this was the man who had transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time in thousands of years. Moments in which she catches a glimpse of why his enemies had been afraid of his monstrous strength. Moments in which she barely recognised him as her sweet, gentle and kind mate...

This was one such moment...

Bulla was waiting for Goku to pick her up from school when it happened. She was with another friend from her class and they had been happily chatting away when a group of boys approached them. Bulla had seen them approach from a mile away but she had hoped that they would ignore her and choose to talk to the other girls who were waiting to be fetched as well.

Bulla could tell that these boys were from Pomelo High All Boys School, which stood opposite her all girls school based on their uniforms. She quickly glanced at her friend, Colleen, who looked pleased to be surrounded by these boys and felt her heart sink a little. Colleen could be a bit of a flirt with boys sometimes. Sure, before mating with Goku, she'd done her share of flirting as well but she was never quite as serious about boys as Colleen was.

"You girls need a ride?" the tallest boy in the group asked, smirking confidently as he took in the blushing Colleen. He was a tall, slightly muscular boy with blonde hair that fell into his eyes attractively. He was quite handsome; straight nose, high cheekbones and startling green eyes that shone like emeralds. A year ago, Bulla would have probably been the same as Colleen; a simpering fool desperately vying for his attention. At this point of time though, it was all Bulla could do not to roll her eyes and stomp away.

"I'm Damien, by the way," the blonde grinned, pushing back his hair in a gesture that was meant to make girls swoon. "These are my friends Chad, Ed, Dorian and Connor."

Bulla found myself glancing at the rest of his friends. They were all pretty tall and big framed but she wasn't at all impressed considering how all of her life she'd been surrounded by muscular men - Goku being her mate and the strongest of them all.

"Well, I wouldn't mind...," Colleen giggled back, batting her eyelashes up at the blonde. Damien smiled back at her, gleaming white teeth flashing in the sunlight and offered her his arm.

"Um, but your ride's arriving in a bit, Colleen," Bulla piped up, hand reaching out to grab on to her friend's arm.

"And you can tell my driver I've got myself another ride," she said in clipped tones, shrugging off Bulla's hand only to loop her arm around the boy's.

Bulla scowled as she watched Colleen's retreating figure. Great, now she was left alone to handle the other four boys.

"What about you, babe?" one boy, Connor, asked, his tone low and husky. He was dark haired but quite broad without being overweight. He wasn't as tall as the blonde but Bulla could tell that he was quite strong given his build. He looked athletic, as did the rest of them. "Need a ride? I could take you to town...Show you some places...I know where we can get some really good food."

Bulla shook her head, although inside she began to grow quite uncomfortable. Connor was stepping closer to her, forcing her to back herself into a wall just to keep space between them. She frowned up at him, clutching her school bag strap harder, almost tempted to bring it forward so that it covered her chest. Bulla could see their eyes trailing to her breasts every so often and she cursed herself for taking off her school blazer. She'd taken off her blazer because it had been such a hot day and she'd been sweating profusely but now she felt naked and exposed when they continued glancing at her breasts.

"N-No, thank you," she stuttered a little, flushing when Connor took a step closer. "I...I already have someone coming to pick me up. He'll be arriving soon so..."

Connor wasn't deterred though. He leaned in close to Bulla, placing one hand right beside her face as he did so. His dark eyes bore into her blue ones and she shifted under such a heated gaze. Her wide blue eyes struggled to look around her for a way to escape this situation but she suddenly found herself surrounded by his friends.

"Are you sure about that, babe?" he asked, licking his lips maliciously as his gaze fixed itself on her heaving breasts. "I think I should be the one who picks you up and takes you around town...A pretty girl like you would look great in my Capsule Corp Air Car FLX."

Bulla nearly gagged at his words. She was the daughter of Bulma Briefs, current CEO of Capsule Corp. There wasn't an air car in existence that she hadn't yet had a ride in and she knew every single one of the models intimately, having even redesigning some of them herself.

"No, thank you," she replied, trying to sound dismissive. "My fiancé is coming to pick me already and I can't have him waiting for me."

"Fiancé!?" Connor gasped, and then chuckled. "Surely you can't mean that! You're what? Sixteen? Fifteen? You can't already be getting married!"

"Oh, but I am," Bulla said softly, lifting up her hand to show them a dazzling little diamond ring on her finger. "My parents already agreed..."

Bulla hoped that with such a revelation this pushy boy would finally get a clue and stop harassing her but he didn't.

"Are you sure about this guy though? Shouldn't you be dating guys like me?" Connor drawled, grinning down at her arrogantly. "You're still so young...You should live your life first before marrying anybody."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Bulla snapped, exceedingly annoyed at how pushy this boy was being. Her hand itched to slap his face but she reeled in the desire. "I'm not interested!"

Connor tossed his head back and laughed loudly, his posse joining in the laughter.

"Oh, babe, stop playing so hard to get," he breathed down her ear, his hand trailing the lock of blue hair that hung over her shoulder. "Let Connor show you what a real man can do..."

And before Bulla could react, he had grasped her bra strap through her blouse and tugged at it, letting it go so that the elastic snapped back onto her skin with a loud smacking sound. Bulla yelped and blushed darkly, so startled by the snap on her skin and his audacity at doing something so bold that she was stunned into a brief moment of silence.

Connor chuckled darkly, leaning in even closer until his mouth was literally on her ear. He continued fiddling on her bra strap and Bra shuddered in disgust under his touch.

"So what do you say, babe...?" he whispered, his voice low and was meant to be seductive but it only succeeded in making Bulla squirm further away.

Suddenly, Connor was pulled away from her so abruptly and quickly that it took a moment for Bulla and the other boys to realise what exactly just happened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing putting your filthy hands on my Bulla?" Goku growled into Connor's face. He was holding onto the boy by the collar of his shirt and his face was so close to the boy's that if it weren't for his menacing expression, Bulla might have thought he was going to kiss the boy.

"Who the hell are you, old man!?" Connor yelled in a panic. He was struggling in Goku's grasp and he was a little shocked and scared but not enough to not strive to put on a brave front.

"I'm her fiancé, that's who!" Goku snarled at the boy, eyes narrowing to near slits.

"I'm the son of the CEO of the Kyrotech Company! You better let me go or I will fuck you up so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk after, you old bastard!" Connor tried yelling. He turned to look at his friends for help and they all simultaneously tried to approach Goku.

Goku wasn't in the least bit intimidated though. He turned his glare on them instead and he let a tiny bit of aura leak out of him, enough for them to feel. The boys physically trembled and stopped mid walk. They looked at each other, clearly spooked by Goku and the aura they had felt.

"If you boys know what's good for you, you would leave me and this little delinquent to ourselves...," Goku said in a low tone of voice. It was softly spoken but the boys could very well feel the palpable threat that was laced in his voice. That and combined with the righteous fury in his dark obsidian eyes seemed to promise them purgatory should they get involved, warning the boys not to try him and they reluctantly left.

Connor stared after them in utter shock, unable to actually believe that his usually loyal and fearful band of degenerates would actually be afraid to act on his orders.

"Now, where were we?" Goku grumbled lowly, turning his steel cold gaze onto Connor once again. "Ahhh, that's right...Now you listen closely, ya hear me, boy!? No one lays a hand on my Bulla! You touch her again...You so much as look her way...And I will not hesitate to gouge your eyes out and break every bone in your body...Got it!?"

Connor nodded rapidly, a pathetic fearful look spread over his once quite alright features making him look even less attractive than before. He had been trying to squeeze Goku's hands to make him let go but he soon discovered that Goku's hands were hard as steel and wouldn't budge no matter how much strength he applied.

"Answer me, boy!" Goku barked at him, thunderously. He shook the boy a bit and it was almost like he was shaking a rag doll because his strength was just so immense that he practically rattled the boy's whole frame.

"Y-Y-Yes! Yes! I g-g-got it!" Connor stammered, nodding again.

Goku abruptly let him go and Connor slumped onto the floor. He quickly got up and ran the other way, chasing after his friends who had left him behind.

"You watch your back, old man! I'll fucking get you for this!" he yelled as he ran away.

Goku growled under his breath softly at his words, glare still in place as he watched the boy disappear.

Bulla stood there, knees shaking and eyes wide as she stared at her mate. She had seen him angry before and she had witnessed firsthand how terrifying he could be when infuriated but this was the first time in so long that she couldn't help but tremble before him. That cold, hard look in those onyx eyes...The way he stood so stiff and on edge...The usually smiling mouth that was suddenly pulled into such a thin, cold line...It was fearsome and almost cruel. For Goku, who was usually so sweet, kind and gentle it seemed almost out of place and Bulla wasn't sure if she herself was safe from this fierce warrior.

Then slowly, almost agonisingly slow, he turned to face her. Gasping in fright at his purely dark and menacing look now fixed on her, Bulla shivered and leaned back against the wall. A sudden feeling of wanting to simply take flight and run gripped her insides but she was too afraid to move.

It took only a brief moment for that terrifying expression of his to melt away into a softer, more gentle look and suddenly, Bulla felt herself being held tightly in his massive arms. He was embracing her in such a possessive yet tender way, his whole large frame completely eclipsing her tiny body. His warmth and comforting scent surrounded her entire being and Bulla trembled again but this time not in fear but simply with emotion. She was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of relief and love now that Goku was there to hold her close. She always felt so incredibly safe from anything when she was in the arms of Goku.

"What were you thinking talking to those boys, Bulla!?" he questioned her, voice cracking from his anger and fear. "That boy had his hands all over you! He even dared play with your bra strap...! That's something only I'm allowed to do!"

Bulla shivered in his arms, her own hands made to clutch onto his gi from his back, pushing her body closer to his, nuzzling against his muscled nape lovingly.

"I didn't want to talk to them...That boy and his gang just came barging up to me! I kept telling him you were coming to pick me up but he wouldn't listen! He was so pushy! Honestly, Goku, you're the only one I have eyes for...I wouldn't ever look at a boy like him..."

Goku held her even more firmly, burying his nose into her hair as he bent low to accommodate with her much shorter physique. He inhaled deeply and Bulla knew he was just soaking in as much of her scent as possible. She could feel the steady thumping of his heart and she knew that he was beginning to calm down from his initial anger.

She held him close and breathed in deeply herself, arms wrapped around his muscled nape and body pressing so close to his, she could feel every hard plane of his muscled physique.

"I'm okay, Goku...," Bulla whispered into his ear, lips grazing the shell gently. "You're here now...I'm safe...Let's go home..."

Goku made a primal sound in the back of his throat and lifted her up into his arms carefully. One arm was looped under her knees and the other held her closely to his chest. Bulla snuggled into the bulky frame of his body and sighed in contentment when he leaned in to kiss her forehead lovingly.

Goku took off then, floating gently up into the sky with his little mate draped across his torso. Most of the school girls had already left for home when their chauffeurs had arrived to pick them up so no one saw the Saiyans taking off to the sky.

When they arrived home, Goku asked her what exactly happened and how Bulla found herself talking to those boys again. She didn't hesitate in telling him the truth preferring to be completely honest with her fiancé and mate than to hedge about. Bulla explained to him about how she and Colleen were just talking by themselves at first until Damien and his band of hyenas came by. She told him how Colleen had gone off with Damien and practically abandoned her to Connor and his group. Goku grew more and more furious as he listened to the story.

"So, Colleen just left you? She didn't bother to see if you were okay, left alone like that with a bunch of rowdy boys?" Goku asked, outraged. His onyx eyes glowered at Bulla and again she felt her heart skip a beat at how frightening he looked when he was infuriated.

"Yeah...I guess she didn't think they would be so forward," Bulla replied, hesitantly. Colleen was her closest friend in school since Vivi and Pan didn't go to the same school as her. She wasn't quite as enthusiastic to just talk about Colleen's bad traits since she could see that she did possess some positive ones as well.

"Still!" Goku snapped, harshly, "That wasn't very nice of her...I thought you said you guys were close? Friends don't do that to each other."

Bulla flushed at his words but she nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah...I guess Colleen wasn't really thinking straight...But I'm sure she didn't mean it. I'm sure she didn't know that Connor was going to be so forceful..."

Goku's eyes narrowed again at her excuses but after a moment, his features softened and sighed deeply. A large calloused hand stroked the baby soft skin of her cheek and she leaned her head into his palm, loving every tender gesture he gave her.

"Well, just be careful with your friend Colleen then...She's not like Vivi and Pan. Vivi and Pan would never allow such a thing to happen to you...They wouldn't be quite as boy crazy as this girl," Goku muttered, huskily.

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Bulla giggled as she thought back to the time she'd caught Vivi and Trunks making out at Vivi's sixteenth birthday party. "I think they're just better at hiding it..."

Goku growled softly but when she started kissing his neck and nipping at the mark on the right side of his nape, he moaned and held her closer, pushing her body even closer to his.

Things went back to normal after than and for a while Bulla forgot his incredibly terrifying expression when he found Connor leaning in close to her.

The sun shone outside brightly, the trees rustling a bit when a light breeze blew and the sky looked so cerulean blue that Bulla sighed in contentment at the view outside of her classroom.

It was yet another day in school but it was the last day before summer break and everyone was already in the holiday mood. Even the teachers had neglected to teach them a lesson for today, simply coming in to just give them some worksheets as homework and then letting them do whatever they wanted. Most girls were sitting together in a circle or on tables and chairs casually gushing over cute celebrity boys from popular boybands or planning what to do over the summer.

Colleen and her other two classmates, Venus and Anzu all grabbed their chairs and swivelled them over to Bulla's seat, surrounding her suddenly and catching her by surprise.

"Daydreaming were you, Bulla?" Venus snickered, wickedly. She sat straddling her chair, with her legs on either side and her arms folded over the seat.

"Wh-What? No," Bulla stammered, slightly embarrassed because she had been thinking of Goku. The blue in the sky had reminded of her of Goku's shade of hair and eyes when he turned Super Saiyan Blue but she wasn't ready to admit that so openly to her friends.

"So are you excited about your wedding?" Anzu asked, smiling at Bulla brightly.

"Oh, yes. I can't believe it's happening in just another two months! I'm going to be a bride soon!" Bulla gushed, eyes sparkling in her excitement.

"I still can't believe you're getting married at sixteen! Like, are you really sure, Bulla? Don't you want to meet new guys and try dating others first...Plus, isn't he like, old enough to be your grandpa!?" Colleen cried out in hushed tones. She clearly did not approve of Bulla's marriage to Goku but Bulla couldn't care less. As long as her parents had accepted her relationship with Goku then that was enough for her.

"Yes, I'm very sure, Col," Bulla chuckled, lightly. Her blue eyes darted to her fingernails and she pretended to examine them so that she could avoid Colleen's looks of disgust.

"How could you possibly be okay with an old man!?" Colleen continued, eyes frowning at the blue haired girl before her. "He is practically your grandpa! You told me how you're best friends with his daughter and granddaughter who are both your age!"

"Oh, shut up, Colleen!" Venus sighed, exasperatedly, "Have you seen the man himself? He doesn't look anywhere near sixty! If anything, Anzu and I both find him to be impossibly young looking for his age..."

Colleen flashed Venus a sour look, eyes narrowing and lips pursing as if she'd just swallowed freshly cut lemons.

"Yes, I have seen him before, thank you very much!" Colleen muttered, bitterly but went on with her opinions, "But it still doesn't excuse the fact that he is ANCIENT! Bulla is still only sixteen! I know the age of consent here is sixteen as long as your parents are aware and they agree to the marriage but she's not marrying a twenty year old or even a thirty year old! She's marrying a sixty year old! A man who's babysat her since she was an infant! A man who knew her from a mere baby to the girl she is today...Doesn't that sound...squick-y to you?"

Bulla felt her heart wrench a little at her words...She knew that most people would be just as disgusted and outraged by the idea of her marrying someone like Goku. And it's true, it wasn't just the age gap that would send people reeling it was the fact that Goku had known her since she was born. He was there at her birthing - apparently a witness to how Whis, Lord Beerus' attendant, had magically removed her from her mother's belly. Goku had told her how he used to babysit her along with Pan, his granddaughter and Vivi, his own child. And she remembered those moments too, albeit vaguely sometimes because she was so young then.

But they had mated...They had fallen in love...She had grown so insanely in love with him since she turned fifteen and saw him exercise shirtless outside his home. She had watched, starry eyed and in complete and utter awe at all of his gloriously honed muscles as he did push ups on the ground without breaking a sweat. He was in such great shape that all of his muscles seemed so incredibly pronounced, each solid wall of flesh bulged out as he strained himself, the veins popping out so distinctively, sweat glistened his lightly tanned skin. Something had sparked in her from that moment onwards. Something had been lit that day deep in the pit of her stomach and set her whole body ablaze with such longing and desire. Bulla wasn't in the right state of mind for months after that. And torturously still, Bulla was subjected to a near never ending parade of Goku sauntering about half naked wherever she was. She found herself staring at him, eyes glued to his magnificent physique...at her home, in Capsule Corp, at his home in Mount Paozu...Everywhere.

And his smell...Gods, how she loved his earthy, masculine scent. He smelt like the outdoors where he always shrouded himself in. He smelt of the earth, the woods and the salt of the sea.

Bulla loved his scent. She loved it so much that she had, on multiple accounts, picked up his sweat soaked shirt in the laundry basket at her home, only to bring it up to her face and take lungfuls of his smell in. She would sniff and sniff at his shirt constantly. The first few times she did it, she would quickly throw it in the washing machine and shake her head guiltily. But by the seventh time, Bulla had stolen his shirt and brought it back to her room so that whenever she didn't see him and her heart screamed out at her in its deep bottomless longing for him, she would bring up his shirt to her nose and breathe in deeply.

Bulla didn't know that Goku was also nursing a deep love and longing for her. She had always felt so much guilt at desiring a married man much less the father and grandfather of her two best friends in the whole world. The young school girl had blamed it all on her stupid girlish fantasies and forced herself not to act on what felt so natural.

And then Goku had divorced his wife, Chichi. Bulla had cried and cried herself to sleep for many nights after the news had hit her. The insatiable lust she felt for him grew stronger as the days went by and now that he was divorced and basically 'available' meant that it was even harder for her to resist simply throwing herself at him and kissing him.

It was inevitable that one day, she and Goku would consummate their desires for one another since he was also going nearly mad with his intense sexual desire for her. They had given in to their Saiyan instincts and exchanged marks on each other, claiming the other person as theirs for life.

Technically, their mating bond was an even deeper tie than a marriage but Bulla and Goku both wanted to appear as an item legally to the rest of the world. No one else would be able to understand the concept of Saiyan mating.

Bulla watched Colleen carefully before choosing her words.

"Goku and I fell in love with each other...We didn't plan to...Trust me, but it just happened," Bulla explained, gently, her eyes burning at her friend in a silent challenge.

"Hey, I won't judge!" Venus giggled behind her hand. "If I had an older gentleman who looked like yours confess to me, I would be hard put not to reciprocate...Pardon me if I'm being too forward, Bulla, but your man looks like a thirty year old stud rather than a crusty sixty year old."

Anzu laughed and nodded in her agreement.

"Yeeeessss!" she hissed, high fiving her friend. "Say what you want, Colleen, but an older mature man is so much more appealing than gangly, crude boys who can't even remember your birthday!"

Colleen pursed her lips again and scowled silently at the three girls who were laughing themselves silly. Well, Bulla wasn't laughing but she did sport her own shy and amused smile.

"Tell us, have you done it already with him!?" Venus cried, leaning forward to hear Bulla's response better.

"Oh, yes! Do tell!" Anzu, too, leaned forward, propping her face on her elbows.

Bulla's teal blue eyes shifted from each flushed face and then took a deep breath. Her heart began to suddenly thump even faster than usual and she could feel the blood rush to her face, making her face to redden even further.

A small, curt nod was all her friends received.

"Oh come on, Bulla! Don't leave us hanging! Explain more!" Venus begged, eyes searching Bulla's in her plea.

"Yeah, don't be a prude, Bulla! Share with us a little something!"

"Please, please, please!"

At their reactions and facial expressions, Bulla couldn't help but laugh at her friends. This was probably the slightly nicer thing about having friends that was a different set than Pan and Vivi. Pan and Vivi never asked her about the intimate things she and Goku did in the privacy of their bedroom (well, more like anywhere that suited Goku's fancy because really, they always did it everywhere and anywhere he liked). It would have been too much if they were to ask about their own father and grandfather.

In fact, Pan had initially been very cold to her when she first heard the news, being utterly disturbed by the very idea of Bulla 'dating' Goku. It had to take Vegeta and Vivi to sit her down and explain to her what Saiyan mating was like for her to not throw Bulla a dirty look or give her a scathing remark every time they crossed paths. Even then, she still kept her distance.

Vivi had started off similarly but then she had surprisingly mated with Trunks, Bulla's brother so she couldn't begrudge her own father for mating with his intended. Her acceptance came easily and she embraced Bulla as her friend once again. They both had laughed at each other and agreed that Bulla would never be a mother figure to her but that they would stay close friends and that they would care for each other as always.

And so Bulla went on to explain to them whatever bits and pieces she felt comfortable enough to but she withheld the more raunchy and detailed aspects of their lovemaking. Goku was such a passionate lover, always attentive and incredibly lustful toward her. After all, even her smile had been enough to give him a massive erection. Bulla couldn't very well tell them that just her smile and laughter was enough to turn her mate on instantly.

At the end of the day though, Colleen had announced to them all that she was going to have a party at a fancy club she had booked for the night and it would be held the coming Saturday. Most of her schoolmates were all rich kids who were the daughters of company owners and wealthy tycoons who had multiple assets and billions of dollars in their bank accounts so it wasn't unheard of to have a party such as this.

"You'll come, right, Bulla?" Colleen asked, hopefully. "Please..!? It'll be so much fun! I promise! Plus, this is gonna be like, our last party together as single girls...After this, you'll be a wife and we won't be able to have fun like this anymore!"

"Oh, I'll ask Goku," Bulla smiled, pleased to be invited even though she really didn't much care for parties anymore. "But I'm sure he'll say yes!"

Colleen beamed at her, her dark curls bouncing about her face as she started to hop a little in delight.

"Yes! Please do come! It'll be so much fun! And all the cool, happening people are gonna be there!" she squealed in her delirium. "Damien says he's even gonna ask his friends to come over! So there will be boys and cocktails and music and dancing! Doesn't that just sound awesome!?"

At hearing her comment on Damien's friends, Bulla froze and her smile wavered. Suddenly, the idea of a party during the school holidays didn't sound so appealing anymore...She didn't like those boys...And a small part of her even feared them a little. She felt her heart sinking to the bottom of her stomach as she stared at Colleen's overjoyed face.

"What's wrong, Bulla?" Colleen asked when she finally took note of Bulla's stricken expression.

"Umm, well, you know how I feel about Damien's friends right, Colleen?" Bulla began slowly, hesitant to really open up about this subject. "I told you before what Connor and the rest of them did to me, right? I don't like the idea of them there..."

Colleen looked near tears when she heard this and she immediately started to voice out her demands.

"Oh, but, you can't back out now, Bulla!" she cried out in protest, "You have to be there! You're like my best friend! What would people say if my best friend isn't even there!? And also, you don't have to sit and talk to those boys if you don't want to! You can just sit with Venus and the rest of the girls! You can just ignore those boys...! Please, Bulla! You can't not come to my party! It'll be the last party for us as single friends...Then you're gonna get married and stay at home with your husband...We won't be able to hang out and party like this anymore...Please, please, please say yes!"

Bulla but her lip in hesitation.

"Okay...I'll ask Goku...," Bulla muttered softly, relenting to Colleen's puppy dog pout.

"Great!" the dark haired girl chirped and hugged Bulla tightly before she twirled and ran out of the classroom. The school bell had rung and everyone was so excited to start the holidays that they were practically screaming and shrieking as they ran down the hallways.

Bulla sighed as she thought back to Goku. Would he even allow her to go? The logical answer was no...But she really did feel bad for Colleen if she didn't go...

Later that night, as Bulla cuddled up next to Goku, hugging his torso and burying her face in his chest, she hesitated to bring up the topic of Colleen's upcoming party.

"G-Goku?" she spoke, licking her lips in her anxiety.

"Hmm? Yes, princess?" he replied to her softly, hugging her body to his.

"Colleen says she's going to throw a party this Saturday...And I was wondering...Well, I was wondering if I could go?" she asked, tentatively.

"What kind of party is she throwing? And where?" Goku questioned her. He had caught the sound of uncertainty in Bulla's voice and he almost immediately didn't like the sound of this party. Another issue that had raised the alarm bells for him was the name Colleen itself. Ever since the whole Connor and his band of degenerates, Goku had difficulty accepting Bulla's friendship with the girl.

"Umm...It's just a normal teenage party...Some drinks and loud music and stuff...," she mumbled under her breath. "She's planning on doing it at a club she's renting for the whole night for just her friends...It's actually a pretty famous club in the Upper East side. Do you think it's okay for me to go?"

Goku's eyes narrowed at her and almost immediately Bulla felt a tremor course through her entire being.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there, Bulla?" he said, his tone sounded so stern that Bulla gulped and blinked up at him.

"Errr..."

"And didn't you tell me a few months ago that Colleen and that Damien boy are going steady now? You told me, and I remember so very clearly, that you said you hated Damien because he's friends with those terrible boys who tried to coerce you to get into their car...That Connor boy..." Goku growled, recalling Bulla's words. "You also told me you hated Damien himself because you've caught him staring at your breasts many times before. What, are they gonna be there, those boys!? Tell me the truth, Bulla."

It was then that Bulla knew there was no need to deny the truth to Goku anymore. She might as well come clean and tell him the truth before he got really upset.

"Yes...," Bulla mumbled, eyes downcast and unable to look upon his face anymore.

"Then you're not going," Goku said with finality. His whole face had that uncharacteristically grim look that reflected his dead serious stance.

"But, Goku...Colleen is my best friend and she's begged me to go...," Bulla tried to reason with him. "Please, please...I won't talk to those boys...I'll keep away from them, I promise! I will just hang out with my girl friends, Venus and Anzu and the others...And I won't be there long. I could just come to show face and then leave after an hour or so. You can even come pick me up, Goku...Please?"

The older Saiyan's frown deepened and he shook his head at her.

"You're not going, Bulla," Goku said, sounding a little bit more strict this time. "I don't like it...I don't like those boys being there. They're bad news! I told you before to always stay away from them...They're always staring at you and lusting after you...I can smell their arousal for you...You can't go to this party, Bulla. I won't be swayed on this."

Bulla felt her heart crack as an image of a heartbroken Colleen flashed through her mind.

"But...what do I tell Colleen then?" Bulla whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't care about Colleen!" Goku snapped, suddenly, eyes blazing in his anger. "It's you I care deeply for. You and your wellbeing. Tell her whatever you want but you're not going to that party, Bulla."

Bulla shuddered in his arms in her fear of him but nodded reluctantly. He was her mate and she could feel his deep concern for her through their bond together. She knew he just meant well and only was looking out for her. It was his deep love for her that forbid her to attend the party where she might have been in danger.

She had stopped persuading Goku to allow her to go to the party but a part of her was really struggling with the knowledge that she would now have to tell Colleen the truth; Goku had refused to allow her to go.

Bulla struggled to fall asleep that night, snuggling deeper into Goku's chest and trying her best to let his mouth watering scent and the calming thud of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep but it didn't work. Every time she closed her eyes, all Bulla could see was Colleen's disappointed face. It was true their friendship hadn't really been the same again since that time Colleen went home with Damien and if Bulla was being truly honest with herself, even a little bit before that. It probably all began when she first became mated with Goku...She very rarely hung out with her friends from school anymore. The minute she had exchanged marks with Goku, Bulla had devoted herself to Goku (and he to her). A deep sense of guilt had gnawed at her when Colleen had mentioned that this party was basically going to be like a last hurrah.

When Bulla finally did drift off to sleep, the last conscious thought she had was 'What am I gonna tell Colleen?'

The next couple of days approaching Saturday, had filled Bulla with a sense of dread and regret. She wanted to tell her friend the truth - that Goku had forbade her to go but the moment Colleen's bright, exuberant face popped up on the phone of her screen during a video call, Bulla couldn't bring herself to decline her invitation. Always, the guilt she felt toward neglecting her friend made her hold back from telling the truth.

But then, at the same time a different kind of guilt would eat away at her insides as she thought of Goku and how he would feel should he find out about her not being open with Colleen yet. Bulla was truly at a crossroads and she constantly found herself wondering what to do.

Her phone suddenly began to buzz and Bulla quickly snatched it to answer the call.

"Hey, Bulla!" Colleen waved and cried out through the screen. "So are you ready for tomorrow night's party? Remember, the theme is leather and lace."

"Oh, yeah, sure...," Bulla mumbled, smiling at Colleen.

Goku was away training with Whis and Beerus on the God of Destruction's home planet so the blue haired Saiyan was free to talk to her friend openly. It did not stop her from that same feeling of remorse churning up her insides as she lied to her friend. Or was she lying to her fiancé? Bulla couldn't even decide anymore.

"I can't wait to have you there! Trust me, my party is going to be lit!"

After a few more minutes of chatting, Bulla said her goodbyes and ended the call. Groaning in frustration, she rubbed at her face with both hands, propping up both elbows on the table as she dreaded what she had done.

"What am I going to do...?" Bulla whispered to herself.

Tomorrow night was already the party...and she would never be forgiven if she didn't go.

'Maybe I could lie to her and tell her I'm sick?'

The thought bloomed in her mind and Bulla worried her bottom lip.

'No, no, no...It wouldn't work. Colleen will come and visit me the next day and I can't very well act sick...'

She tapped her chin as she contemplated other options on what to do.

'Well, Goku is away...And he said he was only coming back at midnight tomorrow so...Maybe I could just drop by the party...Only for a minute...Then I'll quickly leave...'

Bulla groaned again, tugging at her hair restlessly, the guilt she felt bubbling inside her being as she thought of her mate. She hated lying to anyone especially her mate but she didn't think he would be angry if he didn't know about it. If she was discreet and she didn't linger at that party, she could just pretend like she never went and none of her friends knew Goku in that way so he would never know.

Making up her mind to appear at the party but to only stay for just about an hour, Bulla got up to get ready for bed.

That night, when Bulla snuggled under the duvet, she couldn't help but struggle to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Goku's happy, smiling face and those hypnotic charcoal eyes that always crinkled in amusement and kindness. It only made her sense of guilt deepen.

That Saturday night was abuzz with the loud booming music that blasted out from the speakers everywhere in the club. They had lowered a disco ball out from the ceiling and the darkness was highlighted with flashing beams of colourful lights. Everyone was dressed in leather and some type of lace - a lacy dress paired with a leather jacket or some leather boots with some lacy fingerless gloves.

Bulla eyed the crowd warily, almost afraid to spot the familiar face of Connor and his gang. They always were an obnoxious group, being loud and uncouth when they were not under their teachers' watchful eye.

"Glad you could make it, Bulla!" cried Venus, a glass full of whiskey in her hand waved about her as she stumbled slightly in her step. "You look fucking great! Didn't bring your sexy older man with you, huh?"

"Thanks, V," Bulla shouted back at her, trying to be heard over the extremely loud booming music. "And no...Goku doesn't like clubs."

"Pity!" Venus pulled a mock grimace then. "Go get yourself a drink! Then come sit with us at the pink booth!"

"Sure."

Bulla watched her head into the crowd of dancing people, squeezing herself through a sea of gyrating, swaying, pumping bodies.

Again, Connor was no where in sight and Bulla breathed a sigh of relief. She had seen Damien earlier but the fool was completely preoccupied with playing Colleen's boyfriend to really pay attention to her which Bulla was grateful for.

Bulla headed towards the bar herself, sitting on one of the stools there and ordering a simple coke. She wanted to stay sober and she was after all going to drive herself home later so she didn't want to do anything reckless.

Sipping slowly at her cold beverage, Bulla swivelled around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The minute her eyes landed on him, Bulla felt her heart sinking and her breath catching. Oh, no, it was Connor and yes, with his crew of crazed delinquents. They said something to him before they all patted him on his back and melted away into the crowd.

"We meet again, huh?" he smirked down at her.

"Please stop," Bulla said, plainly. She wanted to just come to the party so that Colleen wouldn't be upset with her but she had no interest to engage with Connor in any way.

"Awww, babe, don't be like that. Come, let me get you a drink to make it up to you," he pleaded, sounding quite sincere if only he didn't call her 'babe'.

"No, it's okay," Bulla replied in clipped tones. She got up from the stool and made to approach the pink booth where Venus and most of her other friends had regrouped.

"Please, Bulla," Connor tried again, moving in front of her to block her way. "I know now what I did to you was wrong...Let me make it up to you."

'Well, he does sound genuine,' Bulla thought as she eyed him critically, 'And maybe if you do this just one thing with him, he'll take the hint and leave you alone afterwards.'

"Just one drink," Bulla stated, firmly, "And after this, you leave me completely alone, okay?"

"Okay."

So he orders her a drink; a virgin piña colada because again, she doesn't want to get intoxicated. They sit for a while drinking in silence when suddenly Bulla realised she was feeling like the world had tilted and she was falling. She blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Connor who looked like his usual arrogant self but somehow slight distorted.

"D-Do you feel that?" Bulla asked, words slurring. It was almost like she was suddenly very dizzy and things seemed to not stay in one place, making her feel incredibly off balanced.

She thought she saw Connor move his lips to say something to her but the music was so damn loud and the way everything kept spinning around left her feeling so nauseous.

The next few moments passed by like a very blurred movie with lots of scenes appearing to have been cut out for Bulla. She vaguely remembered Connor grabbing hold of her as she tried to get to her friends. Then she remembered seeing Connor talking to Colleen and Damien right before being dragged out of the club. Bits of what they said had managed to break through to her hazy mind.

"She's not..."

"...too well, huh?"

"Take her..."

"Yeah, that's a good idea..."

"Take care of..."

"Bye..."

Bulla struggled against Connor but she couldn't break free. In fact, her struggles were so weak and pathetic that she was sure they didn't feel like anything to Connor. Her body refused to do what her mind wanted to and just from catching those few words and phrases exchanged between Colleen and Damien with Connor was enough to strike a chord of deep rooted fear within Bulla. Her suspicions were confirmed the minute she caught on to the fact that Connor was pretending to take care of her and bring her home...He was not planning to take care of her. He was not bringing her home...And he had most likely drugged her...

Bulla tried to speak but the only sounds that left her mouth were moans and groans. Stumbling and swaying in her walk, Bulla could almost feel Connor's arm wrapped around her waist to get her to lean against him and the thought of just being so close to this horrible boy made her want to gag.

Again, things passed by like they did in some artsy film. The flashing lights, the words that dripped from Connor's lips, the feel of the seat of a car...Bulla thought she was thrown in an air van of some sort because Connor's friends were also there. Their faces contorted with these hideous looks that spoke of a filthy, evil lust. It made Bulla so fearful but it was like she couldn't even say anything. Whatever Connor had done to her he had made her utterly useless and only semi conscious of her surroundings.

"She's still awake..."

"Yeah, I can see that..."

"Fuck me, look at those tits..."

"Stacked little bitch, huh?"

"Can't wait to..."

"...in her cunt too..."

"Fuck yeah!"

More stuttered, glimpses of conversation and this time Bulla knew what they were planning for sure. She may not have heard all of the conversation but she knew enough of the world to understand that what they wanted from her was something she certainly wasn't ever going to give willingly. Her fuzzy, unclear mind tried to focus on what was happening. Desperately, she tried to think about one specific thing and put all of her attention on that. Bulla caught sight of her necklace which lay on the car seat right in front of her face since she was lying down sideways. It was a small oval shaped locket that you could open and put pictures in and it had been given to her on her fifteenth birthday last year by Goku. Despite the darkness of the night, the gold thing gleamed every now and then because of the street lights that they passed and Bulla's mind cleared a little as she pictured that locket in her mind's eyes, opened to reveal a picture of a smiling Goku. She had put that picture in after the first time they made love.

"Pl-Please...stop..."

It was only a whisper but the boys heard it and Bulla squirmed in her seat.

"Holy shit, Connor," one boy, the one driving the van exclaimed nervously. "She's awake!"

"No, she's not!" another boy snapped at him, "She's barely lucid. Fucking cunt is drugged up to the max. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"L-Let me go...Please!" Bulla begged, tears poured out of her half lidded eyes.

The boys exchanged distressed looks and then one of them, Chad or Ed, Bulla wasn't sure, grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her head up to face his.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, or I'll fucking make you!" he barked into her face, spittle landing on her cheeks.

"Please...No...," Bulla mumbled, very much scared of these rough boys and what they planned to do to her.

A loud smacking sound hung in the air and Bulla's face suddenly whiplashed to the right. The boy had slapped her across the face so hard that Bulla could feel blood dripping from her nostril. The pain only came later but when it did, Bulla had to blink back tears.

"Now you shut up if you don't want that again!"

Bulla whimpered in answer and for the remainder of the trip, stayed silent in fear of rousing their anger.

'Oh, God, what have I done!?' her mind screeched at her. 'I should have listened to Goku...Should have stayed at home...He was so right about these boys...Now they're probably gonna rape me and kill me after...'

"We're heeeere!" the driver sang as he slowed the car to a halt.

It was so dark outside that Bulla couldn't see much at all. She was still pretty weak and couldn't move much of her body but her mind was now quite awake, able to follow their conversations and what was happening more clearly.

"C'mon, you cunt," a tall, wiry boy with dark curly hair murmured at her as he grabbed at her arms to drag her body out of the vehicle. "It's time. We're gonna have some fun with you..."

"Fuck yes!" another one of them stated, clapping his hands together in his excitement. "Been waiting a long time for a chance to fuck this pussy..."

The others agreed and they began laughing and howling and shouting. Vulgar words spilled out of their mouths as Bulla was dragged into what looked like a small shack that was probably abandoned. It wasn't very big and it was a little dusty from being left for so long but Bulla's insides wriggled in fright when she saw a small lumpy looking bed pushed to one side of the wall.

Bulla tried to will her body to move, to struggle, to fight back -anything! But all she managed to do was give a sharp jerk of her body and then she slumped in their hold again.

"Now, now, don't fight, little slut," Connor chuckled, kicking the bed so that it slid noisily to the middle of the shack. "This is a lesson you've been avoiding for a loooong time. I warned that fucking old geezer of yours that I would fuck him up...And I'm gonna do it by fucking you up...Get her on the bed, boys!"

Bulla suddenly found herself thrown on the bed, gasping when her back hit the hard lumpy mattress, eyes struggling to look around her because of the one lightbulb that hung from the roof. The bright orange light throwing her sense of sight off and her wide blue eyes squinted to focus at her surroundings.

Five boys looked back at her. Staring. Openly. Lusting after her. Their eyes drank in the sight of her body hungrily, taking in the way her lacy dress clung to her skin and how her legs looked slightly sprawled.

Bulla stared back in absolute terror, overwrought by what was to come.

In a blink, Bulla was suddenly grabbed at, rough hands manhandling her body without care or thought for her well being. She felt the hands that pulled at her dress, tugging at it with such fury that the threads broke and the sounds of ripping cloth filled the tiny space. She cried out brokenly, tears dripping down her face.

One of the boys was spanking her left butt cheek lightly, stroking it gently after each hard smack. Another one was grabbing at her breasts, squeezing the soft large globes viciously making her cry out even more.

"She's got great tits!" the curly haired boy hollered as he pulled at her bra until the cups were folded under each breast, baring her dusky pink nipples to their lecherous gazes.

"Niiiiice...Very nice!" Connor agreed, staring at her body like she was a delicious feast spread out on a dinner table. "Get her on her knees, boys! I want to fuck her like the bitch that she is!"

Bulla squealed when again the hands on her body pushed and pulled at her until she was on her knees, hands on the bed, shaking from the drugs' affects and her own wild fear.

Her dress hung on her skin in tatters and she still had her boots and panties on but other than that Bulla's baby soft fair skin was mostly exposed. Fresh new tears slid out of her eyes but the boys didn't care.

"Ed, you take her mouth!" Connor instructed, snapping his fingers to a freckled ginger and pointing toward Bulla. "Chad, you can have a go at her breasts! The rest of you wait your turn...I'm gonna fuck her pussy..."

Ed climbed on top of the bed in a rush, eager to have the beautiful blue haired girl suck on his cock. He unzipped his jeans and dropped them so that they hung about his knees. Not wanting to waste a single second, the redhead quickly whipped out his already hard dick and thrust it into Bulla's face, smacking her cheek with the length of it.

The half Saiyan frowned and tried to avoid the disgusting appendage whipping about directly in front of her but Ed wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head roughly so that she was closer to his leaning face.

"Suck on my dick, bitch!" he shouted into her face. "And no teeth or biting, got it!? Or otherwise, I will break your fucking jaw!"

"N-no!" Bulla cried out, struggling to pull away from him.

Ed struck her across her face then; her second slap of the night. Bulla felt her lip split and she moaned in pain. Her mind was trying to figure out a way to get out of this nightmarish situation but she realised with each passing moment where she was growing more and more petrified, Bulla's mind was also becoming closer to be on the verge of shattering.

"Suck, bitch!"

Bulla burst into tears but nodded, puckering her lips to kiss the head of his cock. She had never been with a man before Goku and she was never supposed to be with another man after because she was his mate. She would forever be bound to him and she would never desire another but him. So having to be forced to kiss and suck on another man felt not only wrong to her but also completely repulsive. So much so that Bulla felt her insides churning and she could almost feel the bile that was surging up the back of her throat.

The moment her lips touched the tip of him, Bulla pulled away immediately. And again, Ed smacked her face, yelling at her to comply. She reluctantly opened her mouth just slightly but he thrust in and shoved about three inches of him in her mouth. She wept even more.

More hands and fingers began moving over her body. More shouts and jeers were tossed about. More crude, vulgar obscenities about her body spilled forth. And Bulla was helpless to do anything.

Bulla's mind nearly snapped when she felt her panties being pulled at, the elastic stretching over the slit of her womanhood and then a hand pinching and tugging roughly at her right nipple, before a disgusting wet mouth enveloped it and sucked. Chad had chosen to lay beneath her body so that he could better play with her.

"Look at that nice pretty pink pussy..." Connor drawled out, lazily stroking a finger across her womanhood. He started from the hooded pearl of her femininity only to slowly drag the pad of his finger down to her core. He shoved the finger inside making her body jerk a bit from the intrusion. "Wow...She's fucking tight...Maybe that old man doesn't really fuck her enough, huh?"

Bulla cried as she struggled to take more of Ed's dick in her while Chad continued to torment her breasts and Connor had his finger in her womanhood, a place that no one else had ever touched before except for her Goku. It was nearly enough to make her mind snap.

Connor clambered on to the bed as well, the old metal legs creaking from the added weight and proceeded to push aside her panties. Bulla shuddered in fear when she heard the sound of his belt coming undone and the zipper of his pants opening.

'That's it then...This is the end for me. He will rape me and so will the rest of them...And I just...Can't! I can't take this! I will kill myself once this is over if they don't kill me first!' Bulla thought, frantically.

She felt the tip of his cock right at her entrance then...Felt the cock still in her mouth and the hands and mouth still on her breasts and then suddenly she didn't.

Ed was on top of her, thrusting his hideous penis into her mouth when suddenly he disappeared. Chad had been squeezing her chest just a minute ago and then suddenly he was gone too. So was Connor. He didn't thrust into her...He hadn't managed to...Bulla collapsed onto the bed in a weird combination of astonishment and relief, her body lay limply on the old dusty mattress.

Her blue eyes searched around her and she found herself staring into the sea blue eyes of a fearsome and hardened warrior. Her breath hitched at the image before her. A warm heat surrounded her body as he stood there glaring at her with the most frightening piercing gaze she'd ever seen cross his features. Bulla found herself trembling so violently in her fear as the whole shack was illuminated in a golden glow.

All five boys were shaking in fear as he held them by the collars of their shirts. His eyes though, they were focused solely on her. Cold, cruel and hard, like a blade that had taken life before and relished the blood and pain it had caused. That was what he looked like to her then, in that very moment. Her sweet, endearing Goku was nowhere to be found.

Then within a blink of an eye, he disappeared out the door, carrying with him those five boys. The door of the tiny shack slammed shut and Bulla was left all to herself, trembling, crying, gasping in fear of what was to come from her mate now that he had found her. She was helpless and weak from the drugs still but now her mind was very sober...And she couldn't seem to shake how positively terrifying his glare at her had been.

Goku hadn't expected to come back to Earth like this. He hadn't expected that he would become so consumed by such outrageous anger that nearly all thought of sanity left his mind. He was practically mindless with his anger.

At her! At these sick boys!

"Pl-Please, man!" one of them stammered, "D-Don't hurt me! I-I was just listening to Connor! It was his idea!"

"Man, shut the fuck up, Dorian!" Connor shouted at his companion. "Dude, if you hurt us, I will get some thugs to rip you apart! I'm rich! We all are and we can hire people to beat you so hard that you're just gonna turn into a vegetable! So I suggest that y-"

His words were cut short because Goku had flung him and his friend into the van that was parked outside. Connor and Chad who were thrown both slammed into the side of the vehicle so hard that they both couldn't help but grunt at the pain. Their heads felt like it had been cracked and it was only as they slid to the ground did they begin to realise their enemy's strength. He had lifted two boys with one hand and threw them at least about twenty feet into the air so that they smashed into the van...This was no ordinary man.

Goku was growling softly as he threw the other three, making sure that he used the most minimal of his Super Saiyan strength. Despite his near insane anger at them, he still somehow managed to hang onto the shreds of his humanity, not truly wanting to kill them.

"You...touched my Bulla...," he said, softly. The icy glare still plastered on his face but his voice didn't betray his anger. "You laid...your filthy hands on her...You dared to make her suck on your cock..."

Ed began to cry and moan at his words, rolling on the floor sluggishly.

"You suckled her breasts..." he continued, turning to Chad and pinning him with a fearsome scowl.

Chad, too, began to sob openly. He was shaking so much because he was so afraid of this glowing blonde demon who had appeared out of nowhere to rescue the girl they had been torturing.

"And you...," Goku hissed, lowly, eyes darting to Connor. "You filthy son of a bitch...You tried to take what was mine, didn't you!?"

The boys watched, trembling and stunned into silence as Goku visibly shook. His stance widened and he crouched a little as he brought up both clenched fists, screaming out this long terrifying war cry that sounded so much like thunder roaring across the sky.

Goku stood there and powered up until his hair spiked up even further, turning himself into a Super Saiyan Two. The golden aura that surrounded him now began to crackle and fizz about his stature. He turned slowly, agonisingly slow, to once again look at those boys who had dared to try and take what was his.

"Kill...I'm going to kill...every last one of you..." he whispered before he roared out at them.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Then he moved so fast that it was like a blur to the boys. He grabbed Ed who was on the ground and punched him in the ribs before tossing him aside as if he weighed like nothing. The boy's ribs were shattered and cracked and he passed out the instant he landed on the ground.

Goku let his instincts take over him as he made to attack these boys, mindful not to use his full strength. He punched, kicked and at one point, grabbed a boy by his arm and tugged a little; his superior strength was enough to pop the boy's shoulder out of the socket, causing the boy to wail in sheer and utter pain. He broke another boy's arm as well, literally snapping his forearm like a twig, delighting in the sound it made.

All the while, Goku avoided beating up Connor because he wanted to save that boy for last. He had never been so out of his mind with fury like this before. Sure, there had been villains that had sparked his anger, Frieza being the one that truly did it for him since it caused him to turn into a Super Saiyan for the first time but, since then he had never been this outraged. Goku was almost sure that this anger would have probably warranted a new transformation too had it been caused by the super powered villain back then.

When he had finally finished with the others, Goku stalked over to a dizzy and hurting Connor.

"Please...Please don't kill me...!" the boy begged, crying in fear.

"I'm sure my Bulla begged you as well...To let her go...To stop touching her...," Goku muttered, voice barely a whisper but it sounded so much more frightening than if it had been yelled.

"But did you stop?" Goku asked, slamming a fist into his stomach. The boy doubled over and vomited out the contents of his stomach from the blow. He crumpled to the ground and struggled to breath.

"I warned you once and you retaliated like this...I am warning you again now..." Goku continued, straightening up as he powered up even more.

A shimmering, almost ethereal glow enveloped his body and his spiky blonde hair changed into a gleaming silver sheen. Connor's eyes widened as he took in the image before him. The aura that seeped out of Goku was so hot and strong that it licked at his entire being like waves of heated air that seemed to only begin to hint at Goku's true strength.

Connor watched in horror as Goku pulled back one clenched fist and made to punch him directly in his face.

His heavily muscled arm stretched and his fist missed his face only by a millilitre, a hair's breath away. His fist collided instead into the van that Connor's back was leaning on.

The van was blown away by the sheer incredible force that was Goku's punch. The vehicle was completely crushed and flew so far into the woods that was all around them, it dragged so many trees down as well. The force of his punch was just so powerful that the trees around it also felt the heat of his blow and broke at the trunk, tumbling down onto the ground.

Goku watched in pure disgust and hatred as Connor fainted, finally hitting his head on the grass covered ground with a thud. The smell of urine permeated his heightened sense of smell and Goku wrinkled his nose at the boy. He had lost consciousness and pissed himself from fear...How pathetic.

Shaking his head, Goku turned to look at the shack and he felt his heart nearly break when he thought of his mate who was still inside there.

He had returned home with a feeling of joy and anticipation at seeing his beautiful young mate again. So happy was he that he hadn't bothered to track her ki and pay attention to it, rushing to open the door of his house in order to surprise her. He had returned even earlier than the time promised. He hadn't realised her absence even as he tore through their house in complete darkness because all the lights were off. He hadn't been truly aware of her not being there until he was in their room and hoping to find her already maybe asleep in bed, and found only an empty one.

Goku had taken a moment before he tried to pinpoint her ki and when he felt the distance in which it separated them, sensed her fear and her distress, he knew...He knew she had disobeyed him and gone to the party.

Still staring at the shack, Goku felt a tear slid over his cheek as he replayed again the image that greeted him when he had used Instant Transmission to teleport to this very shack. He had found her, his beautiful Bulla, crying and frightened, on her hands and knees as she was forced to suck on a boy while another suckled her chest and another very nearly thrusted forward and claimed what was never his.

Goku growled loudly as he remembered that scene and he angrily brushed away his tears, stalking purposefully toward the shack.

He was going to punish her for frightening him in this way...

Bulla lay there on the bed powerlessly, her limbs all felt like they were made of lead, so heavy to even lift.

She had heard the sounds of cries and screams of absolute terror along with the sounds of trees being torn and crashing down. She had even seen the sparks and glow of his aura changing as he powered up and transformed into different power levels just from the light that seeped through the cracks of the door. Bulla knew that without a doubt, Goku was insanely furious with her.

The silence that followed after the ruckus made only served to push her further to the edge as she waited with baited breath for him to appear.

The door flew open, broken at the hinges and falling to floor in a loud crash. Bulla's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as she took in a silver haired Goku. The heat emanating from his aura washed all over her but he dimmed it down when he saw how it affected her. That same ice cold glare fixed itself on her once more. Bulla couldn't help but whimper in her fear at him. He had chosen to transform into his mastered Ultra Instinct form.

Without another word, Goku walked up to his mate and picked her up gently, one arm curving beneath her knees and the other around her back. He held her tightly and she found that she couldn't resist herself from snuggling into him further, feeling so safe and secure now that she was in his arms once more. The fear of him still lingered but she couldn't help but to press herself even closer to him.

He remained quiet still even as they flew back to Mount Paozu. His anger still bubbling under the surface and her fear too was still simmering underneath her skin. She knew as his mate that she would be punished for her actions tonight.

Bulla found herself being tossed on the bed yet a second time for the night. Her heart was beating so hard that it was as if she could hear it ringing in her ears. Her eyes drifted to her mate's whose silver eyes was still set in that fearsome glower.

"I told you not to go to that party, didn't I, Bulla?" he began, voice a whisper that promised of a severe punishment. "I told you I didn't trust those boys...Yet you disobeyed me..."

"I'm s-s-sorry...I'm s-so sorry, G-Goku..." stammered Bulla, tears dripping down her face as she openly wept.

"You lied to me when you gave me your word not to go...You lied to your mate. You're a liar!"

"Pl-Please! Please...Goku...I'm s-so s-sorry! I didn't mean t-"

He didn't bother letting her finish; his anger at her overruled every other thought then. He was so hideously furious and disappointed with her that he let his Saiyan instincts run wild and take control of him.

His hand had struck out to tear away at her bra, ripping off the delicate undergarment completely off of her. Her breasts bounced from the force of him pulling at the piece of clothing and a startled gasp tore from her lips.

She watched him with her big blue eyes as if entranced but Goku didn't care. He tore at whatever clothing that still hung on her petite frame, tugging off her leather boots and throwing them in a random direction across the room.

He left her panties on but Bulla knew that he was going to slake his lust with her regardless.

He kept his hardened gaze on her as he climbed on top of the bed as well and untied his sash, loosening the waistband of his pants so that they dropped to his knees. His huge hard cock slid into view and Bulla trembled again, this time not just in fear.

"Suck," he commanded. It was just one word but it was said with such power that Bulla couldn't help but whimper.

The arousal was there, in the pit of her stomach but so was that overwhelming sense of fright. Bulla blinked back rapidly at him, begging him with her eyes to take pity on her.

Goku was losing patience with her hesitance though, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly. One hand spanked her bottom with one hard slap. She shook from the pain but as always with his spanks...It only made her fear quadruple but her own womanhood leaked her feminine juices out.

Whimpering and mewling gently she bent down low to face his cock right in front of her.

"Suck," he told her again.

This time, she relented; leaning forward to give an open mouthed kiss on the bulbous head of his turgid hot length. He was so big and long that it never ceased to amaze her when she worked her mouth on him.

Blue met silver as they looked at each other while she continued to shower kisses on the head of his cock. Her eyes begged but his stayed unforgiving.

"You behaved like a little slut...Dressed up in that tight lacy dress and face all made up like a whore's...You went to that party even though I told you not to and look at what happened to you..." Goku drawled out, leaning over her body so he could knead the soft flesh of her bottom. "You were nearly raped, Bulla. If you're gonna dress like a little slut then I'm going to treat you like one...Open your mouth!"

Bulla shook at his sudden harsh intonation. She blinked back her tears but that only made her shed them faster.

"Please...Pl-Please, Goku...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...!" she mewled, kissing the length of his cock in desperate plea. "I p-promise...I won't e-ever do it again...I won't ever d-disobey you like that again...I'm so, so very sorry!"

Her pouty, pink lips moved all over his member and he felt a vein on it twitch as she made to caress him with her lips. When she stuck her little tongue out to lick at the slit of his cock, Goku couldn't stop from hissing at the glorious feeling she invoked. He watched her as she looked up at him, lapping at the head of his cock eagerly, licking all of his pre-cum that had dribbled out clean.

"Please forgive me, Goku...I honestly didn't want any of this to happen..." she continued to plead at him before finally taking the large red tip of his cock into her mouth to suck.

Goku's hands immediately flew to sink themselves into her hair. He pulled her head forward so that she took another inch of him in and gritted his teeth in ecstasy as more of her warm wet mouth wrapped around his hardened length.

"You dirty little slut...You sucked on another boy's cock...Just how fucking dare you...!" Goku cried out harshly, thrusting his full length into her open mouth, pushing in all the way until her nose was pressed flat against the skin if his pubic region. "Take my cock, you little slut! That's it...Let me fuck your mouth so that you're reminded of who it is that owns you!"

He began thrusting forward rapidly, going at a really fast pace, nearly gagging Bulla as he moved on top of her in hard swift jerks. His hips couldn't seem to stop moving, so high on the euphoria of having his mate's sweet mouth sucking him again that he groaned and grunted, fucking her oral cavity without much consideration. His cock plunged so deep in her that the tip of him slid into her throat. Saliva and pre-cum began to mingle with one another, mixing until a frothy thick substance began to leak out of the corners of her mouth, dripping down on to the sheets beneath them, trailing down her nape and clavicle, to the tops of her breasts.

Bulla moaned as he continued to roughly fuck her mouth. She stuck her tongue out so that when his heavy testicles swung to lightly tap her chin, she could at least lick at them too.

Goku roared loudly as his pace grew even faster; one calloused, battle hardened hand came to cup one of her large swinging breasts as she bobbed her head to his rhythm. Bulla moaned when his hand squeezed her left breast, her nipple hardening to a stiff little peak.

"Fuck...Your mouth feels so good on me, baby girl," Goku cried out harshly, before continuing his roar until he shot his release down her throat and into her mouth as he pulled back.

Bulla's mouth was flooded with his cum. She felt his manhood slide out of her mouth slowly but she continued to suck hard as his length withdrew from her. When he finally got out of her, the suction she had was so strong that the tip come out with a loud popping sound. Bulla slurped at his essence but instead of swallowing it all she chose instead to spit it back onto his cock. Her hand reached out to stroke his pulsating member, spreading out the mixture of saliva and cum all over him before she swooped back in to swallow him whole, slurping once more at his cock. She sucked hard drawing forth more pre-cum until it was all almost too much to bear that Goku cried out as another orgasm ripped through him, flooding her mouth with sprays of his milky white seed.

"Please forgive me, Goku...," she said, sighing as she leaned in some more to kiss at his still hard manhood. "I honestly didn't think that all of this would have happened when I went...I'm so sorry..."

Goku's fierce eyes bore into hers for a minute as he watched her kiss and suck at bits of his cock. She was so very beautiful and looked so adorable then that he felt the ice in his heart melt a bit before completely thawing.

"I forgive you, Bulla..." he mumbled, eyes softening at her tearful look. "I'm sorry too for calling you a slut...I don't mean it..."

Goku took his petite mate into his arms, drawing her closer to him and lifting her up before placing her on her back. Looming over her, Goku bent to kiss her lips, unbothered by the lingering taste of him on her lips and tongue. Then without warning, he snapped his hips and he was already inside her in one powerful thrust, burying himself so deep in her until his testicles lay against her womanhood. She squealed at the feeling of him stretching her inner walls so much in order to accommodate him and the sound only left him to harden even further, cock pulsing within the snug womanhood.

They both sighed and groaned simultaneously, just pausing to really soak in the heavenly feeling before finally moving.

The older Saiyan jerked his hips forward and then pulling out only to continue thrusting back in. Before long, Goku was fucking her at such a fast rate that it caused her petite frame to bounce quite a bit, shuddering every time the tip of his cock bumped against her womb. Goku rammed into her brutally, each hard pump of his hips was meant to be punishment; his roughened hands grabbed at her, one hand kneading her pillowy breast while the other squeezed her hip.

"Like that, huh, princess?" he choked out, hoarsely. "Like how that cock feels in you, baby?"

Bulla groaned and leaned forward, sinking her teeth into his muscled nape right on the mark that she had given him that very first time he had fucked her on the kitchen floor of their home.

He cried out harshly, but continued to plough in her violently, ramming his hips into her with such hard furious thrusts.

"Fuck...You're so tight, Bulla..." he hissed through gritted teeth, "So fucking tight..."

At one point in the middle of their fucking, Goku pushed her body upwards, lifting her up a bit by pushing against her back. He sat up a bit more, still pushing his cock deep into only now he was thrusting upwards more and the new angle made her mewl at him loudly, finally letting go of her bite on his neck.

He bent down to capture a hardened bud with his lips, pecking at it until she grew hard and so very stiff. He gingerly licked it before pulling it into his mouth and suckled her, so hard that she came the instant he began to suck. Her quim was practically weeping with her liquid femininity and she gave out a cry at finally reaching nirvana.

The feeling of her tightening pussy on his cock made Goku so out of his mind aroused that he had to release the nipple he was so furiously sucking on just to grit his teeth and hold on before he ejaculated a third time.

Bulla was writhing and squirming all over him, grasping at his arms, his chest, anything of his desperately, trying to ride out her sexual zenith.

Goku pulled her body close before leaning to capture the other bud with his mouth. He kissed the rosy tip, gently blowing on it after giving it a good tongue lashing. He then drew the tip into his mouth and sucked this one too, making the girl gasp as another climax began to build up inside her. She shuddered, body spasming as another violent orgasm erupted within her.

Goku roared in triumph when he felt the walls of her pussy quiver around his pulsating cock and he finally let himself go as well, allowing his body to finally give itself the much craved for release. He bent down low, back curving so that she lay once again flat on her back, staring up at him through a heavy lidded gaze.

"I forgive you Bulla...Because I love you so much...I don't think I can stay mad at you for too long," Goku mumbled, kissing the bite mark he had placed on her neck.

"I'm glad..." she replied, kissing the tip of his nose lovingly. "I love you too, Goku..."

Goku sighed and kissed her on her mouth. He worked over her lips until she opened them and he slid his tongue in to lick into her. Within seconds, he was hard again inside her albeit not full on hard yet, but Goku was already planning on several other rounds.

"I'm still not done with you yet..." he muttered through his kisses.

Bulla looked up at him once he pulled back and smiled at him with tenderness, a hand coming up to stroke his face.

"I know..."

And just from that smile, Goku felt his cock hardening completely inside his woman. He grinned and leaned down for more kisses as he moved on top of her.


End file.
